Dziedzictwo (Mniszkówna)/14
|Dziedzictwo | autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Powieść | poprzedni=7 lipca | następny=12 lipca | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} 10 lipca Nowa, zdumiewająca koincydencja zdarzeń, nowy niejako pewnik, że wiodło mnie do Krążą jakieś przeznaczenie. „Z rąk Boga oczekuję w wieczności kary i miłosierdzia”. Miłosierdzia już tylko możesz oczekiwać, nieszczęsny pokutniku. „Spowiedź” przeczytałem wówczas jednym tchem. Dramat Hieronima i babki Gundzi blednie wobec spisanych tu dziejów. Włączać je w całości do mego pamiętnika byłoby za długo. Cytuję tylko te ustępy, w których jest akcja. Pomijam natomiast miejsca pokutniczej skruchy i samooskarżania się, a także cytaty z Biblii. Wstępu utrzymanego w tymże tonie religijno-ascetycznym nie zamieszczam również. Zaczynam więc tę smutną historię. Rodzina, z której pochodzę znana była w Galicji Zachodnią i ceniona. Ojciec mój Tytus Hradec-Hradecki był od długich dziesiątków lat dziedzicznym właścicielem dóbr Sławohora w Beskidach nad Dunajcem. Ożeniony z Matyldą hrabianką Herburtówną, zacnego rodu panną, owdowiał, gdy ja, najstarszy syn Krzysztof, miałem lat piętnaście. Z kilkorga rodzeństwa zostałem sam. Dwóch Fragment tekstu niepoprawnie rozpoznany przez program OCR: -^z>tzpaąpfm 'nutop z \vzpad(m atutu du fi&ppzid Vfusaz>zsa|u 'iua/Dppo '//feopn aiuut oapfo •fiaoo m aSpąo noto iud{pnzi aiu/ojrug —ajs lua/omo? -ung •••opfe dz opjaid aiuiu o/auo/iL) :iuaiudZDtzpatzpfim ;iu /lzouSbz 'oj du lUdpcnoBt&MJZ fiuozinąo ńpQ 'feiu op psoyw d.B OBZdfim iiu \xma[ soz 3ap/Q /Diuajiunzoiocf op bqos z ijzsop \uo yoC 'tuaim a;u o\u 'u&m eąą ^duo y ¦diuńzmiDyi tvą bpso/;iu zajumcu /buo/cfcz joui sapfo az 'ais u&pąpdwnop cąo zyar\ -(\ufccAxca azsou fydtąsotf -ojozdo tuafig Dipo^ afutu az 'o/iumacfoz duo j bfoms fef Ui3/Duz(^ -i^3p(s/aiuD ais opcnopz 'dojs n faf wa\fapp \ąo(\uz)6qsdiudI uaztout ipowS 6\so\u(m 'fipapi diuoS atouu appsfes/fl 'omj9pq feiu m u&pppyft -dujo|dz ¦D/osam ^auSm pau ou^ay -bmopK11? buuDd 'cmpąpcu ipduzowmiąioo o\Aq (d^s|ot2du fefpoiuaiiurtn aoi/Dajuj duuód tuapnon mfasfsfizDtou 'uxfiżsau9\d i uu&puzod fipaiffl Sprurą; yąufaoodpo du Łua/ot^oafod azunpi bptuod &z 'fi ami/zbpn du uuapodoz botud fiuozidwazid ' aisuruf luiufDjso du obpdg boiuruB dz ipuzoipod m azsmoz 9\maid obtozpdds autfooypm auef 'o^pozi Wdpzpztftoud fuoiparD^s oq aiaotfozoiff-ouzMiiojsm Djpnjs du rtnauag op wapyoaftin -oujDs tfqz o6aufnq ; ;&d;ud/ ua/ad a/o 'azicpp a;s ipiocnj, boiUŁua/nj diwąsozod 'vp6\mzp ajuiu apo fatupoB npoi oSazsou jopuojzs ńq toopf 'lprijiuoj tsd;łudz nprtz aiuiu p/imojsoz '(bbSoiutpazsm azog 'o6az3D/(j fefoms op ąiusazofli /o/omod Sog aj^sojs j paiq 'nuiop z ftzpadńm aiuiu oap(Q du ńjapfdzid 'fiusazazsafu 'utapppQ '\6ziapn aiuui 3ap(Q •feoo cn aB\acp noto utd\pmi aiupyrug -afs utapmo) -ung —npfą dz oftaid aiuiu o/auo/iL) :ujta]uazovzpatzp(m |iu jizcuSdz '0% du wapmoBDaJDZ fiuounqp ńpQ iaiu op psojiui ats oazjftn ivu /dzd^ sdz oap(Q /D/uaiiunzouod op bqos z fjzsop ;uo j/of 'vuam a\u o\u 'mairn a^j ^duo y ¦aiufatDiD}{ ny bpso/iiu zaiumcu /buo/cfoz /oiu oapfo az 'ais waptzpaimop o%o zoaj 'fiute -ojDZDo wafig -oipon a\uiu az 'D/iumacfcz duo / osc bfoms .fef iua/Duz(Vyi -^3pfs/aiuD a;s opcmpz 'dojs n fgf u&ifizojz i{oftuzofifSDiUDf udzjouu uoowB Ąsoiufim '6 auigS atoiu appsfes/fi 'otrąsoą (aiu cn waptzpi/y\ 'Dpsam 'zDjfim pou DU^ay -bcnojDms buuDd 'cnooąpoji uotiuzouiDzbĄioo ąfig •{uystcnzDu tdfgoiuaiwfim ao\p aiu) ~X aurfziojpjf auuDd wapnzon uirtzsjafc/bu 'tufescmaid utapuooyod i luapuzod rfpa^yi -apcurof j ^auifeodpo du /tłoyomD/s op wapipatod oznoyai bpcuod d^ *rtmo/5 a/oq ami/zbpn du uia/pDdoz bsoid ftuozodwazid 'rąatń&iaonun aisurof łu.!U?d?so du obpag 'botuoiS dz upozoipod cn azsmoz aimtud otyozpads aultaoypm op uiBpxpa((m \ -ouios j/Sqz 'lurtuio/saiu W3\uz>n wafą oBaufną j ijzdjud/ uajad a/D 'azjąop ajs w.a\te>c\ bojuiua/bj diuo;sozod 'ipSimzp aiuiu apo (ampoS npoj. oSazsDu uopuojzs (k\ fiziopf 'ipfąuiTĄ &viuudz npfiz dud amui sa/imojsoz '(fcbSoiuipazsm azog 'oBazx>iQ •fipcmp fatoms op amsazom ppmod Sog a^so;s { pojq Poszedłem precz! Napisałem do Katarzyny rozpaczliwy list, wierząc jeszcze (głupiec) w jej uczucie dla siebie. Nie odpisała ani słowa, pomimo ze list mój doręczono jej osobiście. Wkrótce odbył się ślub mego ojca z tą, którą kochałem, która obiecywała zostać moją żoną, która miłość mi swoją wyznała... Jak żebrak, odarty ze wszystkich ideałów poszedłem w świat. Myśl wstrętna, że ona wybrała dziedzica i pana na Sławohorze miast mnie, który się miłości dla niej wyrzec nie chciał pomimo wydziedziczenia była mi cięższa niż moja hańba... ów czyn popełniony względem ojca. Nie kończyłem uniwersytetu, duszę miałem złamaną, umysł ciężki, w sercu grób... zemstę, straszną nienawiść do ojca... do niej... A pomimo to kochałem ją... kochałem. Pracując ciężko, żyłem tylko nadzieją zemsty. Ona była moją dźwignią i ostoją. W Zurychu, gdzie byłem nauczycielem, poznałem młodą Francuzkę, Jeannette Ducasse. Pokochała mnie ta słodka, idealna dziewczyna, siostra moich uczniów, sierota i opiekunka młodszego rodzeństwa. Widząc jej miłość, powodowany niewygasłą jeszcze w mej duszy prawością wyznałem jej całą prawdę o sobie... Nie zrażona, przeciwnie, współczująca serdecznie otoczyła mnie siostrzaną opieką. Tyle uczucia wkładała w ten stosunek nasz braterski, że uniesiony wdzięcznością poślubiłem tę biedaczkę moją — najsłodszą, najidealniejszą i... najnieszczęśliwszą kobietę chyba na całej ziemi... Życie nasze było ciągłą ofiarą z jej strony, a męką i wyrzutem z mojej... Byłem dla Jeannette przykry, ciężki, okrutny. Chwilami mściłem się na niej za to tylko, że nie była Katarzyną, pomimo iż umiałem odróżniać charakter tego anioła od tamtego szatana. Mieliśmy syna. Cieszyłem się z niego, byłem pewny, iż to będzie w przyszłości mój wspólnik w dziele zemsty. Wampira zemsty hodowałem z lubością. Bóg nie dopuścił, by grzech mój odziedziczył i powiększył ten chłopczyna niewinny... Dziecko zmarło wcześnie... Odczułem ostrzeżenie i karę za łotrowskie zamysły względem niego. Przyszła na świat córka. Ten nowy dowód istniejącej jeszcze nade mną łaski Bożej przyjąłem z radością wielką. Ale Jeannette od urodzenia tej dzieciny słabła i nikła w oczach. Przekonana, że nie przywiąże mnie do siebie tak, jak miała prawo oczekiwać, widząc że żrącego mnie wampira zemsty nie złagodzi swoim uczuciem i skarbami duszy, odczuwając, że kocham stale tamtą, dręczyła się, borykała z losem i psychiką swoją, aż nie zniosła ciężaru żyda i poszła za synem. Zostałem sam z małą Joanną. Była ona moją jedyną osłodą... i ciągłym, a nowym wyrzutem, żem zabił jej matkę, nie umiejąc docenić tego, co w niej posiadałem ni tego, jakim aniołem opatrzności mogła być nadal dla mnie... Gdy Joanna skończyła dwa lata, doszła mnie wieść, że ojciec mój zmarł nagle na serce. Wtedy zrodził się w mojej duszy bunt gwałtowny, żądza już nie tyle zemsty... ile żądza odzyskania majątku dla dziecka. Z Joasią pojechałem w Beskidy. Tam dowiedziałem się, że ojciec nie zostawił potomstwa, że nie było testamentu i majątek nie był poprzednio przepisany na Katarzynę, jak również nie istniało prawne wydziedziczenie mnie. śmiało więc wystąpiłem o swoje prawa. Przyjechałem wprost do Sławohory jako prawny spadkobierca. Nieoczekiwanie Katarzyna przyjęła nas z wielką gościnnością i serdecznie... A była wciąż bardzo piękna! Kochałem ją stale, uczucie to wzmogło się, gdym ją ujrzał... Spadł na mnie nowy obuch: wyznanie Katarzyny, ze... kocha mnie jak dawniej, że tylko mnie kochała, ale była sterroryzowaną i nieszczęśliwą ofiarą ojcowego szału. Boże, tyś widział, jakie przechodziłem męczarnie duchowe i fizyczne. Kochałem tę kobietę opętańczo, a nie mogłem jej wszakże poślubić. Cierpiałem, walczyłem, klnąc Ciebie, Boże, za taką nieszczęsną dolę. Stary rezydent, przyjaciel mego ojca, Justynian, który nosił mnie jeszcze na rękach, widział, co się święci, bolał nad tym, ostrzegał mnie, radził wyjechać ze Sławohory i z daleka czuwać nad procesem spadkowym. Nie usłuchałem go, zawładnął już mną szatan i pchał do przepaści... Urok Katarzyny, okazywana mi czułość doprowadzała mnie do burzy zmysłów. Nie były to już marzenia dawne, pełne ideału, lecz podłe pragnienie miłosne, wichura pragnień szaleńczych... A ona mnie kusiła, podniecała. Drażnił mnie w najwyższym stopniu młody strzelec dworski, Wasyl Czobro, Rusin, piękny, śmiały i w swym wspaniałym stroju strzeleckim zwracający uwagę. Widziałem, że Katarzyna lubiła go i nieco nazbyt poufale odnosiła się do niego. On był względem swej pani rażąco obcesowy. Lecz miłość do Katarzyny na wszystko złe rzucała różową mgłę zaślepienia... Nie cierpiałem Czobra instynktownie, ale nie podejrzewałem nic hańbiącego, pomimo dwuznacznych ostrzeżeń Justyniana. I... otworzyła się przede mną przepaść. Przyszła chwila straszna. Zapomniałem o świecie, zapomniałem żem człowiek i że ta kobieta była żoną mego ojca... Wybiegłem od niej półprzytomny z rozkoszy i rozpaczy. W tumanie czarnym grzechu, miłość sama jakby zmalała, został pożar we krwi i bezprzykładny bolesny zgrzyt w duszy i wyrzut, ach, jaki wyrzut! Ugiąłem się pod ciężarem grzechu kazirodztwa. Rzuciłem się krzyżem w swojej komnacie i wyłem z bólu, wyłem jak zwierz dziki, ranny, szarpiący kłami wściekłości własną ranę. Walczyły we mnie straszliwa zgryzota z bydlęcą żądzą nowej rozkoszy z tą kobietą... Kochała mnie, jak sądziłem, skoro potrafiła zapomnieć o wszystkim w moich ramionach, dając mi nieznane dotąd upojenie, szał. Siły niespożyte: poczucie winy własnej z rozpasanymi potęgami zmysłów prowadziły z sobą bój tytana. Nie wiem, która siła stałaby się zwycięska, gdyby kara nie spadła na mnie jak piorun, w tej samej minucie moich zapasów duchowych z samczym pożądaniem artystów. Wszedł do mnie Justynian i błagał abym się uspokoił. Mówił, że przeczuwa, co się stać może (nie przeczuł, że już się stało) i chce ocalić mnie i Joasię od grożącego nam łotrostwa Katarzyny. Rzuciłem się na niego, kazałem mu iść precz, lecz nie odszedł, błagał, rozkazywał, bym z nim poszedł. Wprowadził mnie jak lunatyka do komnaty Katarzyny, ukrył w kryjówce, z której nie widziany, mogłem widzieć i słyszeć wszystko. Instynkt może również zwierzęcy dał mi świadomość jakiejś straszliwej prawdy, która ma się objawić. Stało się! Wstręt mój i nienawiść do Czobra miały uzasadnienie płynące z głębokich pokładów psychiki mojej. Ujrzałem Katarzynę w jej sypialni z... Czobrą. Więc może człowiek znieść tyle, co ja wtedy przeżywałem i nie paść trupem na miejscu? Palce moje spłynęły krwią, gryzłem je, by nie wydać jęku. Ona była dziś w moich ramionach, ona teraz... Upajała mnie zapewnieniem miłości, dla której zatraciłem człowieczeństwo swoje. Ona teraz jak rozpasana nierządnica była w ramionach tamtego. Zniosłem jednakże i to piekło. Uratował mnie diabelski śmiech wewnętrzny z samego siebie. Szyderstwo z własnej naiwności ocaliło mnie od pomieszania zmysłów. Lecz nie tu jeszcze tragiczny moment mego nieszczęścia... Wysłuchałem ze zjeżonym włosem na głowie całego planu ohydnego spisku, który ta para łotrów uknuła na mnie i moją dziecinę. Zawadzałem im, gdyż byli kochankami od dawna. Katarzyna oszukiwała mego ojca jak teraz mnie. Sprawa odziedziczenia przeze mnie Sławohory zbliżała się ku końcowi, więc Katarzyna mając wszystkich przeciw sobie i swemu kochankowi, szelmowską intrygą chciała mnie przykuć do siebie, uśpić moją czujność. Plan był piekielny. Za kilka dni, datę dnia właśnie umawiali, miały być urządzone łowy w puszczach górskich. Mnie towarzyszyłby Czobro jako strzelec. Katarzyna, która pozostanie w pałacu wpuści małą Joasię do izby ukrytej w parku, gdzie chowane były wiecznie głodne i jeszcze specjalnie na ten dzień wygłodzone wilki. Gdy bestie zagryzą dziecko (miało to być upozorowane wypadkiem omówionym bardzo zręcznie), wtedy Katarzyna wyśle posłańca do lasu z tą ponurą wieścią. Tu następowała rola strzelca. Gdy przerażony wieścią będę z nim dążył do pałacu, on mnie zastrzeli z mego własnego rewolweru, w ten sposób, by znowu wszystkie pozory świadczyły, że zabiłem się sam w przystępie rozpaczy... Szczegóły projektowane przez nich, a mające na celu ścisłe zachowanie niezbitych pozorów wypadku z dzieckiem jak i mego samobójstwa, słyszałem już jakby z oddali, jakby w huraganie rozpętanych żywiołów. Wybuchnęła we mnie tak potężna żądza zemsty, taki wir obłędu i furii, że w szaleństwie czułem tylko jedno: Zabić! Był to nakaz bezwzględny, a tak mocarny, że w tej samej sekundzie skoczyłem ze swej kryjówki ku zbrodniarzom jak tygrys łaknący krwi. Byli bezbronni. Sam już nie wiem, jak się to stało. Porwałem Katarzynę w swoje wściekłe ręce i grzmotnąłem jej głową z taką siłą desperacką o gruby kant marmurowego stołu, że zwisła mi w rękach bez życia. Czobro rzucił się na mnie, lecz walka trwała krótko. Szaleństwo uczyniło ze mnie rozjuszoną bestię. Pod okrutnym ciosem mojej pięści strzelec upadł na ziemię z rykiem bawoła, zalany krwią. Ja miałem w oczach łunę krwistą, gdym runął na niego, gniotąc mu kolanami klatkę piersiową. Drapieżne szpony moich palców wpiłem w jego gardło. Chwila i wszystko było skończone. Leżały przede mną dwa trupy... Wpadł Justynian, jego wzrok utkwił mi w pamięci mimo tragizmu mego potwornego morderstwa. Pokazałem mu trupy bełkocąc: — To ja... to ja... Bóg wie, co by się stało potem, gdyby nie Justynian. Ułatwił mi ucieczkę ze Sławohory. Chciałem się oddać władzy, niech mnie sądzą. Świadkiem moim mógłby być tylko Bóg... Justynian wskazał na dziecko, sierotę bez matki, sierotę po ojcu zbrodniarzu... Tego się zląkłem, osądź mnie Boże. Zląkłem się sieroctwa dziecka po ojcu mordercy... Uciekłem! Opuszczając tej nocy potajemnie Sławohorę, przekląłem ją na całe życie swoje i swego dziecka. Przekląłem to miejsce moich nieszczęść, zbrodni, moich mąk nadludzkich. Przysiągłem sobie, że noga moja więcej w Sławohorze nie postanie i ze Joasia nie będzie nigdy dziedziczyła tego miejsca zbrodni podwójnej, tej kaźni mego życia. Przysięgi dochowałem wiernie... Musiałem się ukrywać, gdyż szukano mnie. Rozeszło się, żem zginął... Sławohorę rząd austriacki wziął w opiekę. Krew krzepnie w żyłach moich jeszcze dziś, gdy stojąc już nad grobem, myślę o tej czarnej przeszłości swej i o zbrodni, której cała wieczność pokuty nie zmoże. Doczesną pokutą obmyśliłem sam sobie. Postanowiłem zostać zakonnikiem. Córkę Joasię poświęciłem także służbie Bożej. Przywiozłem dziecinę ukochaną (była żywym obrazem swej matki) do klasztoru w Belgii i wyznałem ksieni zakonu, że jestem pokutnikiem dobrowolnym za zbrodnię popełnioną, że sam wstępuję do zakonu i że moją ostatnią wolą w życiu jest, aby Joasia pozostała w tym klasztorze do końca żyda. Poświęcam ją Bogu w nadziei, że ta niewinna dusza przyczyni się do przebłagania Boga za grzechy jej ojca. Ja zaś za karę nigdy już więcej nie będę widział Joasi, tak jak bym umarł dla niej i ona dla mnie. Wyrok ten surowy uważałem sobie wtedy za największe bohaterstwo, na jakie człowiek zdobyć się może. Teraz widzę, że było to poświęcenie wielkie, ale za małe jako kara dla mnie... Wtedy inaczej rozumiałem problemy kary w ogóle. Pożegnałem Joasię krzyżem Fragment tekstu niepoprawnie rozpoznany przez program OCR: otuog -mpnp D|p psoupptzp sfoppf ouaf 'djdkjts ju jzpn/ tua/buScud aiu 'luapfpDjms Sog -bfefiu rfz? waufao siupfof pDU uia/Dflij/srtuiazida/Djg -oSajuja/opałsapipiuajso doidjs du w3ppk\Sfan "jd/ jb jsaizpjajd ab/bj^ -a jjopo iUoys az ^Df fojuajso/m po opp 'jiudjwj aucuood wapyu •fipcnopz gfą wappm ais auopf 'aissousazs jd/ o\nsdzid yp± -nudn obuBojd 'a/n>s tua/D|diaj 9JDIŁU b^zpn; pouod ^fq pfaiu amoipnp efoyj -o d}uvu oj_ 'Aijm a/bois psa2o fouąojp m goifo ffdmpo tuńą uufoopi 'nulto nj y3uq az toa/ TSzsnp iuap-ypid &(oui -Duucopz ninznopf Dmojns 'tuaca psajzprfzg }o\ wap\iu 'atuojzsD/jf rtfcu^ buiu nz ais d/au^iuoz 1^79 Uia//fen/soz bju du ozpsoą ^n? ^ozs/y\ bz^judoj^o it«^ Dtufton źsbą 6ą 'aj qos m giwnps w&pys -niu ojpsfe/y^ -rtuD^/nm fefu m fytq ap^of 'bfoiu bjsuaid D/Ddiozs Dzinq ^pa^n DJ/of'/Dfzp/ffi srtL /^?O0 •"rtuzsnp -zaq 'ais opmopz 'fiuuuą uxa\p3zspo 6zp&u fefoms psod -3Zid (duu&pzaą m 'siąats pazid uifiuoicropn uiapfcuzm az vją \ 3!srx)f tebz3D/d du ais ui&ppb\So a\fą -grzpoąopo tys u&piuu c( 'uuppsfcsm o\fa{ cnpa\zp oj oSauopf Djp to(—D(y /ojdL 'ojdL .-aimi/zoDdzcu ob/b/om '( 3/ojzm foffij, 'a?og -D/ajŁusajuo ajutu jfcuzm fomL 'azog •did^z azpcup du /biopod atu ajs turtq 'aiuiu du foms ^ouzm 9zoq (ruapfs" :p(smuojf sfdou vu\u du /<% ja/biu rtjo/z 3fippdui iua/isajf»nz fef t^3Dsua;d du życie pokutnicze, oddanie modlitwie, rekolekcjom i umartwieniom nie uspokajało mnie. Troska o to odbiła się na moim zdrowiu. Chorowałem ciężko, prosiłem Boga o śmierć i lękałem się śmierci... kary... Wówczas to do zakonu naszego zwrócił się pan Hieronim Pobóg z Krążą z prośbą, by mu klasztor przysłał zakonnika do jego zamku. Pan Pobóg pisał, że jest grzesznikiem, że czuje zbliżającą się śmierć i chce pociechy duchowej, że jest przy tym zupełnie samotny, borykający się z męką swego życia... Przeor naszego zgromadzenia od razu na mnie skierował myśl swoją. Zapewne miał na względzie moje niknące siły fizyczne, które uginały się coraz bardziej pod pręgierzem twardej reguły zakonu, pomimo hartownej woli mojej. Nie śmiem przypuszczać, że uznano mnie za godnego misji ratowania innej duszy ludzkiej. Wyrok wyjazdu do Krąża przyjąłem z radością. Przeczuwałem czyn, był on moją tęsknotą. Przyjechałem do Krążą na początku 1868 roku i od razu przypadliśmy sobie z Hieronimem do serca. Poznałem jego duszę, jego czyny, jego mękę. Zrozumiałem moją misję... Musi się stać w rodzinie Pobogów sprawiedliwość, choć spóźniona, i ja się do tego przyczynię. Wpływałem na Hieronima... Robiłem starania, by odnaleźć Marcelego Poboga. Hieronim czekał na syna, by mu oddać Krąż... Ale nikt się nie zgłaszał. Zatorzeckich Hieronim nie lubił, zwłaszcza zięcia Ksawerego, który ożenił się z Kunegundą tylko dla majątku, o czym wiedziano ogólnie. Hieronim przeczuwał, że Ksawery i Gundzia będą intrygowali, aby Krąż pozostał ich własnością, choćby kosztem nędzy Marcelego i wbrew opinii całego świata. W ostatnim roku życia Hieronim dowiedział się o klasztorze, w Belgii. Dowiedział się, że córka moja, Joanna Hradec-Hradecka... nie została zakonnicą, jak pragnąłem. Skończywszy nowicjat, poczuła się powołaną do życia świeckiego i wystąpiła z klasztoru. Wzięła ją podobno pod opiekę jakaś poważna dama z arystokracji małopolskiej. Bliższych szczegółów klasztor nie posiadał. Hieronim chciał odszukać Joasię, nie pozwoliłem. Wszak przysiągłem sobie, że jej więcej w życiu nie zobaczę. Nie miałem prawa szukać jej i lękałem się odnaleźć, by nie czynić jej wyrzutów. Cóż ona winna, dziecina moja biedna! Może Bóg ku innym ją wiedzie celom? Nie mnie grzesznemu było kierować życiem Joasi i oto Bóg ją do czego innego powołał! Może jej przeznaczeniem jest zakończyć na sobie nasze nieszczęścia rodzinne i nową, szczęsną rozpocząć erę... Nie przez habit zakonny, lecz może przez stworzenie rodziny szczęśliwej żyjącej bez skazy na sumieniu i duszy, z Bogiem w sercu i jasnym czołem pogody duchowej. Daj Boże spełnić godnie przeznaczenie swoje, Joasiu moja... Wkrótce potem Hieronim nie doczekawszy się wieści od syna, zapadł gwałtownie na zdrowiu. Wtedy Zatorzeccy donieśli mu z zagranicy, że Marceli zginął, płynąc do Ameryki. Szeroko opisali historię zatonięcia pewnego statku, co było faktem autentycznym i że jakoby na mocy poszukiwań i dowodów zebranych, na statku tym był Marceli z żoną. Oboje zginęli. Wieść ta była ostatecznym ciosem dla Hieronima. Ale Bóg w łaskawości swojej niepojętą zesłał na mnie jasnowidzenie. Ujrzałem Marcelego i jego syna żywych, lecz w nędzy. Wizja była tak wyraźna i dokładna, że odmalowałem ją niby na jawie przed Hieronimem. Zakląłem go, by nie wierzył Zatorzeckim, lecz natychmiast sporządził testament na rzecz Marcelego, jego dzieci, wnuków itd. Sam przysiągłem Hieronimowi, iż po jego zgonie zajmę się gorliwie tą sprawą, z przeświadczeniem, że to będzie mój ostatni czyn na ziemi — czyn okupujący w części moje grzechy. Testament spisałem na kilka dni przed śmiercią Hieronima, pod dyktando testatora z jego własnoręcznym podpisem i pieczęcią przyciśniętą sygnetem Pobogów. Świadkami tego aktu, oprócz mnie, który go pisał, byli: kamerdyner Paschalis Tuleja, Szczepan Bogdziewicz — kucharz zamkowy i Łukasz Krzepa — borowy lasów Krąża, towarzysz Marcelego Poboga z czasów powstania. Ja zostałem mianowany przez umierającego egzekutorem testamentu pod przysięgą, że odszukam Marcelego i oddam mu Krąż prawem dziedzictwa. W razie zaś istotnego zgonu jego i jego dzieci, Krąż przechodzi na Kunegundę, lecz dopiero po dowodach najbardziej rzeczowych, że tamci zginęli, świadkowie testamentu zobowiązani byli pomagać mi w tym, ile im sił starczy. Na parę godzin przed zgonem Hieronima przybyli do jego łoża wezwani nagląco z zagranicy oboje Zatorzeccy. Wobec świadków odczytałem im testament. Na ich replikę, że Marceli zginął, umierający Hieronim zawołał wielkim głosem proroczym: — On żyje! On wróci! On czy jego syn, wnuk, czy prawnuk, ale tylko Pobóg będzie właścicielem Krąża. Pamiętacie, że taka jest wola moja, wola niezłomna i zanotujcie sobie ostatnie moje słowa w testamencie. Tu zwrócił się do mnie: — Bracie, czy prawda, że Marceli żyje? — Żyje i... wróci! Jeśli nie on, to jego syn, wnuk czy prawnuk. Krąż będzie Pobogów, sprawiedliwości stanie się zadość, umieraj, bracie, w spokoju! W godzinę po tym Hieronim nie żył. Oddal ducha Bogu o 5 rano dnia 20 grudnia 1870 r. Dalej następowały żałobne rozmyślania Habnozena, opis jego starań w celu odszukania Marcelego. Po czym pisał: Zrobiłem kopię testamentu Hieronima na wszelki wypadek. Dołączam do kopii sygnet Hieronima, którym własnoręcznie pieczętował dokument i razem z tą moją spowiedzią chowam go do wykonanej przeze mnie dolnej skrytki zegara w bibliotece. Oryginał testamentu składam w górnej skrytce. Gdyby nawet oryginał ów został wykradziony, pomimo iż nikt nie wie, oprócz może Gundzi, o istnieniu skrytki i o tym, gdzie ukryłem dokument, wtedy kopia ta będzie dowodem, że dokument istniał, co tu stwierdzam przysięgą pokutnika stojącego nad grobem... Nie chcę wierzyć, by Bóg w łaskawości swej dopuścił do najokrutniejszej kary dla mnie, to jest, abym umarł nie dokonawszy aktu sprawiedliwości i nie spełniwszy przysięgi danej Hieronimowi. Jeśliby to nastąpiło, tedy moje doczekanie kary samemu sobie wymierzone byłoby niczym wobec tej najboleśniejszej... Znowu następowały cytaty z Biblii i zakończenie: Tego, kto odnajdzie i przeczyta moją spowiedź, błagam zza grobu, by odszukał Joasię Hradec-Hradecką lub jej dzieci i oddał jej moją spowiedź. W aktach sądowych z roku 1852 odnajdzie się akt czyniący mnie, Krzysztofa Hradec-Hradeckiego, właścicielem dziedzicznym całego klucza Sławohory. Proszę Joasię moją lub jej potomków, o ile będą i będą żyli, by po dziedzictwo to sięgali wtedy tylko, gdy zmusi ich do tego bieda materialna. W przeciwnym razie, jeśli są zabezpieczeni pod tym względem, zobowiązuję ich i tego kto odnajdzie moją spowiedź, aby wyprocesowali Sławohorę od rządu austriackiego, na mocy zdobytych aktów i mojej ostatniej woli i przeznaczyli ten majątek na rzecz najbliższego klasztoru. Joasię zwalniam już od wszelkich ekspiacji, które mogłyby trapić ją z powodu, że woli mojej nie spełniła, nie przywdziewając habitu. Taka widać była wola Boga i przed nią schylam głowę. Rozgrzeszenie, jakie otrzymałem przed napisaniem tej spowiedzi obejmuje Joasię i jej potomków. Niech Joasia będzie spokojna w swym sumieniu, niech już nie pokutuje ani ona, ani jej dzieci, niech tylko wiodą życie w cnocie i miłości Boga, a tym uradują duszę moją i odkupią moje zbrodnie. Błogosławić ich nie mogę, bom grzeszny nędznik, ale polecam ich Bogu i słodkiej opiece Najświętszej Panny. Niech zapamiętają słowa z modlitwy: „Stąd wedle ciebie tysiąc głów polęże, stąd drugi tysiąc ciebie nie dosięże. Miecz nieuchronny, a ty przecież swymi oczyma ujrzysz pomstę nad grzesznymi”. Niech zapamiętają też słowa wielkie Modlitwy Pańskiej: „...i odpuść nam nasze winy jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom”. Gdy słowa te czcić będą, przejdą przez życie w promieniu łaski najwyższej. Gdyby odnalazcą niniejszych dokumentów był Marceli Pobóg lub jego potomek, właściciel Krąża, proszę go pokornie o Zdrowaś Mario za grzeszną duszę Krzysztofa Hradec-Hradeckiego. Czyż nie jest to niesłychany zbieg faktów? Zwiedzenie Sławohory podczas wycieczki mojej zeszłorocznej w Beskidy i wrażenie, jakie ta miejscowość sprawiła na mnie? Potem, częste zwracanie się myślą do onego pałacu, który wali się w gruzy, bo „krew, jaka się tu polała zbladła i zaschła na murach, łzy właściciela wsiąkły w głazy i dlatego Sławohora się wali, ale wszystko się zmieni, gdy pan na Sławohorze powróci”. Wszak te słowa nawiedzały zbyt często moje myśli. Wspomnienie Sławohory nasunęło się i pierwszej nocy przyjazdu do Krąża, wtedy gdy zamek był oświetlony. Wtedy też na tle starego pałacu ukazywał mi się jeszcze inny szczegół: na ławce kamiennej, omszałej, oparta o pień siwy plątana... ona — moja kobieta-wizja... marzenie... Czyżby to była Terenia? Skądże skojarzenie tej postaci ze Sławohorą? Może dlatego, że poznanie jej oraz odkrycie spowiedzi Halmozena to były dwa cele, które dał mi Krąż, to było przeznaczeniem mego przyjazdu do Krążą... A sen Tereni? Halmozen oddający jej zwój dokumentów? Objaw podświadomej myśli Tereni, bym koniecznie szukał testamentu... Znalazłem co innego, a mianowicie wytłumaczenie szczególnych wrażeń, jakie odniosłem, zwiedzając Sławohorę. Powtarzam: koincydencja zdarzeń niezwykła! Owładnęły mną teraz dwie idee: jedna — odnalezienie potomków Joanny Hradec-Hradeckiej, druga — zdobycie Tereni. Oczywiście ona pierwsza.